


Invitado Especial

by LuceroSuarez7



Series: Invitado Especial [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angustía, Drama, M/M, Momias, Mpreg, Romance, Terror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceroSuarez7/pseuds/LuceroSuarez7
Summary: «Te invito a mi boda» Esas palabras que dijo Yugi, jamás debió decirlas.********** Historia inspirada en una leyenda mexicana. No acepto copias ni plagios ¡Siempre se original!
Relationships: Atem & Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzzleshipping, blindshipping - Relationship
Series: Invitado Especial [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747243
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Despedida De Soltero.

Era una mañana gloriosa, una mañana perfecta, sentía que hoy iba ser un gran día para mí.

Me duche, me arregle, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a un pequeño café donde nos reuniríamos mis amigos y yo.

\--Es Increíble que tu boda vaya hacer en Egipto. –

* * *

Joey, mi mejor amigo, me sonrió.

Yo estaba con los nervios y una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro junto con un sonrojo.

\-- Sí, no puedo creerlo. Hoy estoy algo emocionado por mí despedida de soltero, Anzu dijo que tenía algo especial para mi así qué la veré aquí también.

\-- Es raro que tu despedida concisa en dos chicos y una chica, claro de buena manera. –

\-- Lo sé, pero somos amigos, desde la infancia. Es justo que Anzu quiera pasarla con nosotros y no con las hermanas de mi prometido. Ellas son algo... --

\-- ¿Explosivas? ¿Expresivas? ¿Rebeldes? ¿Extrovertidas?. –

\-- Sí. -- Corroboré. -- A Anzu no le gusta mucho de eso, digamos que son las opuestas de ella. –

\-- Entonces seremos tu, yo y Anzu paseando por la tierra de reyes, ensuciándonos de arena y bronceado nuestras pieles por el fantástico y mítico Ra. –

\- ¿Una locura no?. –

De pronto, mi amiga apareció por la puerta, nos vio, nos saludo a ambos y nos pidio que levantáramos para ir hacia la estación de autobuses donde nos esperaría un pequeño viaje.

* * *

\-- ¿Una excursión?. –

\--¿Qué tiene de malo? A Yugi le gusta la cultura Egipcia y pensé que su despedida debía consistir en conocer las pirámides, su cultura y conocer algunas tumbas de faraones que gobernaron estas tierras. –

\-- ¡Creí que beberíamos!. –

Mientras mis amigos discutían por mi despedida de soltero, yo veía fascinado las pirámides, los monumentos y las entradas para visitar las tumbas de los faraones, estaba emocionado.

\-- Me gusta. -- Dije viendo a mis amigos, Anzu regañaba a Joey por ser un insensato, pero eso ya era normal entre ellos.

Voltearon a ver para reafirmar mi respuesta.

\--¿Qué dijiste?. –

\- ¡Qué me gusta mi regalo! Anzu, muchas gracias. -- Sonreí.

Anzu soltó a Joey, luego vino a mí y me abrazo.

\-- Eres adorable, espero seas muy feliz. Pero vamos, que nos deja el grupo que nos toca. –

* * *

Durante todo el camino un guía nos hablaba sobre cada Dios y a que se dedicaba, puedo decir que mi Dios favorito es Anubis. También nos enseñaron a lo que a un Faraón se dedicaba cuando gobernaba, pasábamos por todo el palacio, realmente los Egipcios si se daban sus lujos.

Pasamos por las pirámides, no dude en sacarme una fotografía, sería un recuerdo inolvidable.

Y finalmente pasamos a ver las tumbas de los Faraones, debo decir que el lugar era oscuro, debíamos de usar antorchas solo para llegar el lugar y en el transcurso nos hablaron que a la hora encontrar cada tumba de los faraones estos tenían las ya conocidas trampas, algunas fueron muy dóciles y fáciles de desactivar, mientras otras eran mortales.

\-- Y esta es la última. -- Dijo la guía mostrándonos una preciosa y hermosa tumba hecha de oro sólido. -- El faraón sin nombre. Esta tumba recién se a descubierto, nos expertos dicen que no hay maldición alguna, por ahora; se dice que este rey fue el más joven de todos, gobernó con mano de hierro aun que era muy benevolente con su gente, amaba a su pueblo más que nada, tanto que se dice hubo fea guerra donde participio y lamentablemente perdió la vida, pero ganó al final. –

La historia de ese faraón me cautivo, era hermoso, debió ser un buen hombre en su pasado, debió amar tanto a su pueblo para sacrificarse por él.

La guía nos dio permiso de verlo más de cerca para contemplarlo y fotografiarlo.

No lo dude, pase hacia adelante teniendo una distancia considerable entre el sarcófago y yo.

\-- Sonríe Yugi. -- Dijo Anzu, yo sonreí y a la hora de que me tomaron la fotografía, sentí un escalofrío recorrer en mi nuca, de pronto sentí mucho frío en todo mi cuerpo e incluso sentí como era tomado de la mano.

Lo atribuí a las corrientes frías que a veces se colocan por el lugar, era normal, me supuse.

\-- Listo. -- Dijo Anzu para revisar la imagen, me gire a ver el sarcófago, de cerca aun era más preciosa.

\-- Debiste ser un buen hombre con todos. -- Dije susurrando, leí de nuevo su título, ¿realmente nadie supo su nombre? . -- Ojala conociera tu nombre. -- Agregué, luego una estúpida idea se me cruzó por la cabeza. -- Sí tan benevolente eras, te invito a mi boda, se que no soy nadie para pedírtelo, pero estaría encantado de tenerte ahí. –

Eso sonó estúpido, me reí por mi tonto y ridículo comentario. Parecía un niño pequeño jugando con su amigo imaginario.

\-- Una última foto Yugi. -- Pidió Anzu haciéndome respingar por lo repentino que había hablado.

Me volví a cómodar en mi lugar, sonreí un poco y al poco rato grite del susto, había sentido de nuevo esas corrientes frías y que tomaban de nuevo mi mano.

Mientras me alejaba, las personas se me quedaron viendo incluso mis amigos.

\-- ¿Qué pasó?. --Pregunto Joey.

\-- Alguien me toco. -- Dije viendo hacia el sarcófago para cerciorarme que no había nadie detrás de mí, eso se había sentido real. Muy real.

\-- Tal vez fueron las corrientes de aire, por aquí hay muchas. -- Dijo la guía de inmediato al ver que los turistas comenzaban a asustarse, pues estábamos en lugares antiguos y que decían ser “Malditos”.

Parte de mi decía que eso no era cierto y que había sido algo más, pero bah, de estarme su gestionando me, después de todo no me gusta estar en lugares muy oscuros como estos.

\-- Bien, es hora de irnos. -- Dijo la guía para luego caminar junto con todo el grupo.

\-- Vamos chicos, ya acabo la excursión. -- Menciono Joey caminando, Anzu despegó su vista de la cámara y después camino, yo los seguí después, pero algo me detuvo.

\-- Yugi. –

Voltee mí vista de nuevo hacia atrás donde había escuchado mi nombre, vi el sarcófago pero ahí no había nadie.

Creo que este lugar me vuelve loco.

****** Continuará..


	2. El Dia Perfecto

El día ya había llegado, me miraba al espejo, se supone que debía de sonreír ante mi reflejo pues ya estaba vestido con mi traje blanco.

\-- No estas sonriendo. -- Me dijo Anzu. -- ¿Todo está bien?. –

\-- No sé. -- Conteste.

Me senté en el sofá, me sentía extraño, no mal pero me sentía de manera incómoda, cómo si algo muy pronto iba pasar.

\-- Calma, tal vez sean los nervios.

\-- Te sientes incómodo, te sientes sofocado; son los nervios Yugi, tranquilo. Todo estará bien. –

Suspiré, a lo mejor si son los nervios, jamás me había sentido así, quiero decir; estoy apunto de casarme con la persona que amo.

Me falta el aire y el corazón me va a mil cuando recuerdo sus ojos de mi futuro esposo.

\-- Creo que tienes razón. -- Sonreí esta vez. Tome las manos de Anzu. -- ¡Me voy a casar!. –

* * *

Una hora más tarde me encontraba apunto de contraer nupcias, esperaba la señal para entrar y entregarme a mi marido.

Pero los nervios volvieron otra vez.

Solo debo de caminar hacia el altar, no debo caerme, no hagas algo vergonzoso, solo... Sonríe.

Pero no podía tranquilizarme, que mala suerte, ahora no tengo a Anzu para que me calme, estaba solo en espera de que el piano comenzará a tocar.

\-- Debe de calmarse. –

Escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo cómo un día antes.

Mi mano fue tomada delicadamente por un tacto frío, me voltee asustado y me tope con unos ojos rojos que me veían con hanelo, una sonrisa risueña y segura, a pesar de que tacto era frío, su piel morena era suave; era un joven muy guapo, alto y venía vestido con un traje negro modesto.

¿Quién era ese hombre tan guapo?

No lo conocía, no era ninguno de mis familiares o conocidos, pero ¿será acaso algún familiar de mi esposo?.

Me quede hipnotiza por él, pero me separe tan pronto me fue posible cuándo escuche el piano que indicaba que debía de entrar.

\-- Parece que es hora. -- Me dijo con su profunda voz. Lentamente me soltó y luego se retiró por los pasillos dejándome solo.

Las puertas se abrieron y tuve que entrar olvidándome del misterioso hombre.

* * *

La ceremonia fue normal, yo sonreía a Yami, quien me veía enamorado con sus ojos violetas y sonrisa de completa felicidad.

\-- Puede besar al novio. –

Yami me tomo de la cintura y como en una película nos besamos para unir nuestras vidas.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y las aclamaciones tampoco, nos separamos y nos vimos el uno al otro.

\-- Te amo. -- Me dijo Yami acariciando mis mejillas.

Este iba ser el mejor día de mi vida.

* * *

La fiesta había empezado con buena música, los invitados disfrutaban de la comida, de bailar y cantar, las risas se podian escuchar a la distancia junto con las bromas.

Todo era una maravilla, un sueño hecho realidad.

Hasta que llegó el momento de bailar en pareja.

Fue fantástico, bailamos muchas canciones lentas y otras más movidas, después cada hombre o mujer bailaba conmigo o con Yami.

Hasta que cierto hombre me invitó a bailar.

\-- ¿Me puede conceder esta pieza?. –

Por supuesto que acepte, no me iba a negar a la petición de uno de los familiares de mi esposo, tal vez sea su hermano, pues se parecían mucho a excepción de algunos detalles el color de la piel y el color de los ojos, todo lo demás era casi idéntico.

\-- ¿Disfrutas de tu fiesta?. -- Me pregunto mientras danzábamos a la par de la música.

\-- Por supuesto que sí. -- Conteste sonriendo. -- Estoy feliz el día de hoy. –

\-- Es bueno saber eso, Yugi. -- Dijo con suavidad, sus palabras parecían ser una dulce melodia que endulzaban mis oídos.

Abrace su cuello sin darme cuenta, el tomó mis caderas y me apego más hacia él.

Esto es incorrecto... Pero él, estaba seguro que conforme el baile avanzaba el se acercaba a mis labios para besarme.

\-- Perdona, ¿me permite a mi esposo?. -- Yami se interpuso de inmediato entre nosotros, parpadee para reaccionar, ¿qué había sido eso?

\-- Todo suyo. -- Ahora no ya no tenía las manos frías de ese hombre en mis caderas, ahora tenía las cálidas de mi esposo.

Yami me llevo lejos de la pista de bailé.

\-- ¿Qué hacías con ese tipo?. –

\-- Tranquilo, solo bailaba con tu familiar. –

\--¿Mi familiar? Yugi, a ese hombre yo no lo conozco. Pensé que era familiar tuyo. –

Me quede pasmado.

\-- No es nada mío. -- Conteste.

\-- Cómo sea, solo aléjate de él, llamare a seguridad para que lo saquen. –

Yami se retiró dejándome de nuevo solo en el balcón, me quede viendo hacia el paisaje; las pirámides de giza, ya era de noche.

\-- ¿Acaso te causó problemas?. –

Grite un poco al escuchar de nuevo su voz, a mi lado estaba de nuevo ese hombre jugando con un girasol, me la ofreció, dude un poco pero al final la tome.

\-- Tu esposo es muy celoso. –

\-- Siempre a sido así, pero me ama y yo lo amo tal y cómo es. –

\-- Es afortunado entonces al tenerte. -- Me sonrió, se acercó a mi, tomó una de mis manos, su tacto seguía frío como la de un muerto. -- ¿Vendrías conmigo? Quisiera darte tu regalo de bodas. -


	3. ¿Un Muerto En La Boda?

\-- Yami, ¿haz visto a Yugi?.

Anzu desde media hora estaba buscando a su amigo pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

Yami estaba ordenando les a los guardias de seguridad que encontrarán al hombre que se había colado en su boda y cuándo se desocupo giro hacia Anzu.

\-- Sí, estaba en el balcón, ¿Por qué? –

La castaña no dijo nada, se vio preocupada por un instante y Yami noto eso.

\-- ¿Sucede algo?. –

\-- ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!. -- Anzu salio corriendo hacia los balcones desesperada y Yami detrás de ella.

No sabía lo que pasaba, pero Yugi estaba en el asunto y en definitiva no iba a permitir que lo dañará e hirieran.

\-- ¡Anzu!. –

* * *

\-- Disculpe, ¿ A dónde vamos?. -- Pregunte una vez mire hacia atrás, la fiesta ya había quedado atrás, y este hombre me había llevado a una especie de jardín. Realmente estaba considerando en volver.

\-- Descuida, no tengas miedo. -- Hablo el moreno, me sentó en un pedazo de mármol que portaba la figura de anubis.

El viento comenzó a soplar fríamente, solamente tenia una camisa de botones y al ser solo mi única prenda, comenzó a darme frío, así que solo me abrace a mi mismo consiguiendo algo de calor.

\-- ¿Tienes frío?. –

\-- S-solo un poco. –

El hombre solo aplaudió unas tres veces y el viento se detuvo, ¿coincidencia?.

\-- ¿Bailas conmigo de nuevo?. –

\--¿Eh?. –

¿Bailar otra vez con él? ¿Por qué?

-Oh, vamos. No le rechazarías una pieza de baile a un faraón ¿verdad?-

¿Faraón?

* * *

\-- ¡Espera Anzu!. –

Había detenido a la mejor amiga de mi esposo, ¿por qué corría por todas partes? Parecía loca y ponía muy nervioso a los invitados cuando ella gritaba el nombre de Yugi.

\-- No está, él no está. -- Casi las lágrimas se le resbalan por los ojos, se veía desesperada. -- ¿Ya se lo habrá llevado?. –

\-- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?. –

Anzu miraba para todas partes en busca de mi aibou.

La sujete de los hombros e hice que me viera fijamente.

\-- ¿Por qué buscas a Yugi? ¿A quién buscamos además de él?. -- Cuestione con severidad.

\-- No debí llevarlo ahí. Joey tenía razón, debimos de hacer otra cosa. –

\--¿De qué hablas mujer?. -- La zarandee un poco para que reaccionará, a ella se le salieron las lágrimas arruinando su maquillaje.

\-- Lo siento. -- Me dejo una cámara fotográfica en mis manos y luego salió corriendo perdiéndose entre los invitados.

Esto ya era serio, si Anzu había salido corriendo era porqué algo muy grave iba pasar con Yugi.

Mire la cámara fotográfica, la encendí y comencé a pasar foto por foto

En una estaba Yugi frente a la pirámide de Giza, en otra estaba ella y Joey, después había una fotografía que llamó mi atención; era Yugi frente alguna especie de sacorfago dorado y alado de él aparecía como alguna bruna morada, en la siguiente foto me asombre mucho más, estaba Yugi saludando a la cámara pero no estaba solo, había un hombre que le sostenía su mano, se veía huesuda y con algunas vendas sucias, en el hombro de mi pequeño reposaba el rostro ¡de aquel hombre!, pero la otra mitad de su cara era oscura.

Seguí pasando las fotos rápidamente, todas ellas de la boda, en cada foto que Yugi aparecía, aparecía el hombre a una pequeña distancia de mi aibou mirándolo fijamente cómo si tramara algo.

Y cuándo llegaron las fotos de cuando Yugi bailo con él.

Me paralice del miedo.

Yugi estaba bailando, sonreía alegremente mientras abrazaba ¡a un cadaver con traje y ojos intensamente rojos!

No dude ni un minuto más y eche a correr gritando el nombre de Yugi una y otra vez, no me importaba si lastimaba mi garganta, lo importante era encontrar a Yugi lo antes posible.

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACIA UN MUERTO CON MI YUGI?!.

\-- ¡¡YUGI!!. –

* * *

\-- Me siento mal. -- Musite cansado, los ojos me pesaban, ¿cuanto he bailado con él? Ya no tengo idea, me dolían los pies.

Me aleje de él y me volví a sentar en aquel mármol de a Nubis.

\-- ¿Ya te cansaste, Yugi?. –

Asentí.

\-- Los humanos no resisten nada. –

¿Qué dijo? ¿Humanos?.

\-- Sí, bueno. -- Me levante y comencé a caminar devuelta a la fiesta. Yami de seguro ya se preocupó por mi, no sabe a dónde estoy. -- Me tengo que ir, ha sido muy grato bailar contigo, adiós. –

\-- ¡Espera!. –

Me tomo de mi muñeca tan fuerte que casi caigo al suelo, me sostuvo entre sus brazos, me apretó contra él mismo, me dolió un poco el hecho de que me abrazara tan fuerte que sentí que me iba a romper las costillas.

\-- Por favor, un poco de espacio personal. -- Dije en un quejido agónico, realmente empezaba a doler.

Él solo aflojó el abrazo.

\-- No puedo dejarte ir. -- Me dijo con voz ronca. -- Aun no acaba la fiesta, ¿o sí?. –

\-- No. -- Respondí, trate de separarme una vez más pero el colocó sus dedos en el lugar donde estaban mis costillas.

Acaso estaba advirtiéndome que si me movía de mi lugar, ¿el me rompería las costillas en serio?.

Me aleje un poco más de él, y sus dedos se enterraron un poco.

Sí, planeaba romperme mis costillas si me movía.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

\-- Tengo que irme, mi familia y mi esposo están esperando por mi. -- Hable esperando que con eso me dejara ir pero en vez de eso logre que frunciera el ceño.

\-- Ellos pueden esperar, si quieren pueden esperar la eternidad. Pero tú te quedas conmigo. –

¿Quién era este loco?.

* * *

Todos los invitados y personal de seguridad estaban advertidos de la desaparición de Yugi y todos en la fiesta lo estaban buscando.

Rogaba a Dios a que me ayudara a encontrar a Yugi sano y salvo. Realmente no se que haría si le pasara algo.

\-- ¿Dónde estás Yugi?. –

* * *

\-- ¡S-suéltame! -- Grite retorciéndome entre sus brazos.

Lo golpeaba en su pecho, pero nada parecía hacerle efecto, parecía ser de hierro o algún otro metal y eso me asustaba mucho.

Finalmente cuando sus brazos se colocaron de nuevo en mi tórax y me abrazo tan fuerte que sentí el Crack de mis huesos.

El pánico me invadió de sobre manera, gire mi vista a todos lados tome un cacho de piedra que había ahí como forma de decoración y lo golpee en la cabeza.

Me soltó de inmediato, inhale bocanadas de aire, el dolor se instaló de inmediato en mis costillas, voltee a ver al hombre por si había quedado inconsciente pero grande fue mi miedo cuándo vi la mitad de su cara desbaratarse en pedazos dejando así a la vista el cráneo con un ojo rojo que brillaba intensamente.

\-- Oh, por Dios... Oh por Dios... –


	4. Engañando A La Muerte.

Su cuerpo se retorció sobre si mismo, crujió como si trituraran todos sus huesos de su cuerpo.

Mí Corazón latió desenfrenadamente por la escena grotesca que veia frente a mi.

¡Ese hombre se estaba descarapelando!, los trozos de su piel se iban cayendo conforme iba dando cada paso para llegar hasta a mi.

Mi mente gritaba fuerte: ¡CORRE! ¡HUYE! ¡SALVATE!

Pero mi cuerpo se había paralizado totalmente. No me respondía.

Aparecieron algunas vendas sucias y polvorientas que enrollaban lo que antes era su traje, ahora su cuerpo, sus ojos seguían rojos cómo el fuego, arrastraba los pies.

¡CORRE! ¡CORRE! ¡¡CORRE!!

Gritaba mi mente desesperada mente, pero más que quisiera moverme, el cuerpo no me respondía, solo me quedaba ahí en mi lugar sintiendo la impotencia y el miedo recorrer mi cuerpo.

\-- Yugi. -- Gimió mi nombre fríamente, se me erizo la piel, y me puse pálido cuando su mano fría y esquelética se volvió a colocar en mi mejilla.

No pude resistir más y me desmaye.

Pero antes de siquiera perder todo el conocimiento escuche a lo lejos cómo gritaban mi nombre con desespero.

\-- ¡YUGI!, ¡MI AMOR!. –

* * *

El aroma a incienso me despertó, fui abriendo los ojos despacio, la luz de la lámpara me molestaba, parpadee unas cuantas veces solo para acostumbrarme y ver perfectamente.

\-- ¿Ya estás bien? ¿Está despertando?. –

Escuche, mi mirada se concentró en cierto rubio de ojos mieles.

\-- Hola. -- Me saludo. -- Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos. –

\-- ¿Qué?. –

Trate de levantarme, pero cierto dolor en el tórax me lo impidió y volví a donde estaba recostado.

\-- No te levantes, sigues herido, amigo. -- Me dijo.

\-- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?. –

\--Estas en el hotel. -- Me respondió, me paso enseguida un vaso de agua y una pastilla seguramente para el dolor, ambas colocadas en la mesita de noche de a lado.

¿El hotel? Pero si yo estaba en...

\-- ¡La momia!. -- Grite asustado revolviéndome en la cama, estaba dispuesto a levantarme.

\-- ¿La momia?. -- Pregunto Joey confundido.

\-- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¿Dónde está? Él estaba a punto de... –

Joey colocó sus manos en mis hombros y me calmo.

\-- Yugi, ¿Estas bien?. –

\-- No, Joey. En mi fiesta de bodas había un hombre, un hombre que se apareció en mi boda, no era humano; ¡el estaba muerto!.

Joey me miraba expectante y cómo no me creyera.

\--- ¿Un Muerto estaba en tu boda?

\--¡Sí! ¡Sí!. -- Dije apresuradamente. -- Bueno al principio lucia como un hombre normal, pero luego ¡ya no lo era! Su piel comenzó a caerse cómo si fuera una máscara y después...

\-- ¿Cuánto alcohol te bebiste Yugi?. –

\-- ¿Eh?. –

\-- Parece que el vodka te hizo rápidamente efecto. –

¿V-Vodka?.

\-- ¿No te acuerdas de nada verdad? Bien, te lo contare todo. Resulta que en la fiesta llevaron vodka, bebiste una gran cantidad de alcohol y andabas bailando con todos, incluso casi te desnudas frente a Yami, lo bueno que él te detuvo a tiempo, sino se hubiera agregado un trauma más a mi vida.

¿Qué?

\-- Tu cara me dice que no lo recuerdas, por eso te lo cuento. Mira hasta hay fotos.—

Joey saco su celular y comenzó a mostrarme fotografías donde yo precisamente bailaba con mis invitados y hasta con Yami.

Joey volvió a guardar su teléfono.

\-- Pero yo recuerdo que salí y nunca volví a la fiesta. –

\--¡Oh! Eso, te estabas mareando así que Yami te llevo afuera para que tomarás aire fresco, pero dudo que solo tomarán eso. Media hora después aparecieron para reunudar la fiesta con nosotros, él con el traje hecho todo un caos y tu con muchas marcas en el cuello. Ya sabes, fueron a “Divertirse en privado”

¿Qué?

\-- Mi tórax, ¿cómo es que estoy lastimado?. –

\-- Te subiste a las escaleras, te caíste y perdiste el conocimiento. Por fortuna no te paso nada, a excepción de las cuatro costillas rotas. –

Estaba irremediablemente confundido, ¿Qué no estaba con aquella cosa que quería lastimarme? ¿No estaba en aquel misterioso jardín?... Acaso, ¿todo había sido un sueño?

Las pruebas del teléfono de Joey me confirmaban que todo había sido una invención mía y de mi sueño y que en realidad yo habían hecho muchas locuras en mi boda.

El timbre del teléfono de Joey me saco de mis pensamientos.

\-- Es Yami, dice que está subiendo. -- Me aviso. El sólo escuchar el nombre de mi esposo me emocionó demasiado.

Yami y yo disfrutando de nuestro matrimonio próximamente.

La puerta fue tocada tres veces y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi sexy esposo con un semblante sereno y calmado al verme.

\-- Bueno, los dejo solos. –

Joey se paró paso alado de Yami dándole la mano y cruzando algunas palabras que no pude alcanzar a escuchar y finalmente Joey se retiró del lugar dejándome solo con Yami.

\-- Despertaste. -- Me dijo, sentándose a un lado de mi, me brindó un beso en los labios, correspondí gustoso. -- ¿Cómo van las heridas? ¿Joey te explico cómo te las hiciste?. –

\-- ¿Me porte muy mal anoche?. -- Pregunte con timidez. Yami me sonrió pícaramente y volvió a besar mis labios, pero ese beso se profundizando cada vez más y más hasta que lo tenia arriba de mi brindando me caricias suaves por debajo de mi camisa.

Hasta que note algo extraño en él.

\-- ¿Qué te paso?. –

Toque su frente, ahí tenía un moretón feo como si lo hubieran golpeado con algo duro y fuerte como un roca...

Él no me dijo nada, solo me miraba con esos ojos ¡rojos!

\-- ¡No puede-

Tapó mi boca antes de que pudiera gritar del terror.

\-- Sí gritas, vas a lamentarlo. -- Me dijo. -- ¿no quieres más muertos verdad?. –

Mi respiración se volvió errático, él alargó su sonrisa volviéndola más maliciosa.

\-- Hasta que la muerte nos separe, mi amor. –

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quisiera escuchar sus teorías acerca sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche.
> 
> ¿Qué le hizo el faraón a Yami?
> 
> ¿Dónde está realmente Yami?
> 
> ¿Quién se murió?
> 
> ¿Joey oculta algo?
> 
> ¿Qué pasó con los invitados?
> 
> Estas dudas y más será respondidas con el EXTRA de este Fanfic


	5. Extra.

\-- ¿Estás enojado conmigo?. –

\--.... –

\-- Deberías acostumbrarte de una vez, llevamos casi un año casados. –

\--.... –

\-- Ya deja de hacerte el difícil, Yugi. –

Cuánto adoraba pronunciar su nombre con dulzura y cariño, se acercó al cuerpo del Amatista que estaba envuelto en el edredón de sábanas de satén dorado y lo abrazo por la espalda.

\-- Se que estas molesto, pero vamos. Te recompensare, siempre lo hago. –

Yugi solo podía escucharlo, no quería ni abrir sus ojos porqué se toparía con los rojos haciendo que caiga de nuevo ante sus encantos y de paso, qué el se metiera entre sus piernas cómo solía ser muy a menudo sin qué él pudiera evitarlo.

\-- Voy al baño. -- Aviso Yugi levantándose dejando por completo su desnudez ante la atenta mirada del Faraón.

\-- ¿Tienes náuseas? –

-No-

\-- ¿Ganas de ir al baño?.

\-- Tampoco. –

\-- ¿Entonces para qué vas?. -- Preguntó Atem.

\-- Para alejarme de ti. -- Respondió secamente Yugi mientras tomaba el pomo, pero cierta mano lo detuvo. -- Suéltame. –

\-- Sigues siendo obstinado, revoltoso y tu comportamiento es inaceptable, ¿qué no te basta con el castigo que llevas dentro?

Lentamente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acarició el vientre crecido de Yugi, ahí ya se desarrollaba un bebé de ambos.

\-- Esto no es un castigo. -- Yugi alejo las manos de Atem, odiaba que ese hombre le pusiera las manos encima.

\-- Tener un bebé dentro de ti, me parece que es un castigo para ti. -- Río. -- ¿Tu querías tener uno de tu verdadero esposo, verdad?. –

A Yugi se le estrujo el corazón. ¿Tener un bebé de Yami?, por supuesto que quería, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba, pero... Eso ya no se pudo.

Atem se sentó en la orilla de la cama contemplando a Yugi, bien sabía que no era muy bien recibido por él, pero joder, se había enamorado del Amatista desde el primer momento en el que lo vio en Egipto y agradeció a Ra la buena oportunidad que le había dado Yugi para liberarlo.

Había sido encerrado por más de 5000 años; era un infierno su cautiverio, estaba sucumbido en una oscuridad total cuándo fue maldecido por cierta bruja de su pasado por un amor no correspondido.

Tuvo que esperar mucho para ser liberado.

Y eso fue gracias a Yugi quien lo invito a su boda.

Esa invitación le permitió salir al exterior, a concederle su deseo, que cumplió e hizo algo más por él; terminar con la vida de su verdadero esposo y de cierta castaña.

\-- ¿Me odias?. -- Preguntó Atem.

\-- No. –

No, no lo odia, ¿y cómo Yugi podía odiarlo? Sí le hizo un enorme favor al quitarle a su esposo de su vida y a la chica que una vez lo llamo amiga.

\-- ¿Entonces?. –

El semblante de Atem cambio totalmente, ya era momento de hablar enserio, por meses trato de sacarle la verdad a Yugi sobre lo que eran; ¿él era un esclavo de Yugi? ¿El era su hombre? ¿Quería que fuera su esposo de verdad? ¿Quería que fuera su compañero?, esas preguntas no las podía contestar.

Yugi tenía sus respuestas, pero el Amatista se abstenía en dárselas, siempre ponía excusas o hasta lo llevaba a la cama para tener sexo.

La verdad es que Yugi ya no era el mismo de antes desde que se enteró de la verdad.

Yami tenía un romance secreto con Anzu, y los muy malditos solo estaban con Yugi por su dinero.

No sabía el Amatista si lo que estaba haciendo era una completa locura o solo estaba obsesionado con la idea de que Atem podía remplazar sin duda a Yami.

Maldijo la hora en que le prometió todo su amor a quien iba ser su futuro esposo, se había enamorado tanto de Yami, qué ahora se encontraba encerrado en el sarcófago, donde antes residía Atem, completamente muerto.

Su amor, a lo que una vez llamo, se volvió enfermizo y había aceptado a un muerto viviente en su vida que a veces se comportaba cruel pero la mayoría de las veces era muy atento y cariñoso con él.

¿Síndrome de Estocolmo?

\--¿Qué soy para ti?. -- Pregunto Atem.

Yugi no sabía que contestar.

¿Qué era para él?

Eso es fácil.

Un juguete.

\-- ¿Ahora? Eres todo lo que me queda. –

*****Fin*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad tenía que sacar eso de mi cabeza.
> 
> No tenía idea de cómo terminar este pequeño fanfic, pero ya está hecho.
> 
> El final me quedo algo kaka pero bueno, no soy muy buena escribiendo cosas de terror y sin embargo lo intente >:v
> 
> Datos:
> 
> * Atem mató a Yami y Anzu
> 
> *Lo que le dio Atem a Joey fue oro, solo para que mantuviera su boca cerrada.
> 
> *Atem fue maldecido.
> 
> *Yugi desarrollo un obsesión por Yami, tanto que cuando murió se tuvo que conformar con Atem.
> 
> * A Yugi le gusta que Atem sea un poco sádico con él cuando están en la cama, no lo dice pero Atem lo sabe.
> 
> *Atem preño a Yugi a propósito solo para hacerle saber que él ya es completamente suyo y no le interesa que sea solo el remplazo de Yami.
> 
> Y hasta aquí.


End file.
